Somebody That I Used To Know
by roryy-the-leprechaun
Summary: Quinn & Sam meet 6 years into the future. But will old feelings still be there? First story on here so please forgive if it's bad! One-shot


Quinn sat at her table in the quiet coffee shop, burried deep into her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. It had always been a favourite of hers, and reading always made her feel more calm and took her away from her hectic life. In between her job teaching kindergarden kids, her recent move to L.A and wedding planning, she barely had enought time to breathe. But she could never complain. She was marrying her high school sweetheart. She had a beautiful house. And she was patching things up with her broken family. She was happy, or atleast she thought she was...

Sam sat on the bench, breathing heavily after his 5 mile jog. He whipped out his water and drank it like he hadn't drank for days. He had to stay in shape for his wedding, which was in only a matter of weeks. He put his water back in his bag and smiled. He was going to be so ripped in time for the big day. Then he thought of her. And how he'd wait for her at the bottom of the aisle, seeing her pretty face with her eyes only on him. It wasn't a manly thing to say, but he was excited to get married. He was inlove, and hadn't ever felt that way about anyone else. She was his high school sweetheart. He looked across the street and saw his favourite coffee shop. Then he realise. Damn, he needed coffee.

Quinn looked up from her book when she heard the door open. She noticed the tall, musclular blonde with big lips walking through the door and she was suddenly taken back. Sam Evans. The boy she dated in high school. The boy she had true feelings for. The boy she fucked up things with big time by cheating. God he hadn't changed. His emerald eye still sparkled. He still had a cheesy grin on his face at all times. His hair was still in the same style too. "Sam!" She suddenly said, then quickly covered her mouth. She didn't mean to shout his name, she had no control over it. She wanted to go back to her book ad pretend she never said anything, but the small amount of people in the coffee shop were staring. And the blonde turned around to see her.

Sam was about as shocked as she was. It was Quinn Fabray. The girl was had 'Lor menori'. The girl who cheated on him in high school. His first love. She still had the same short haircut and the same fashion sense. "Quinn?" He said.

"Yeah, it's me," Quinn smiled. They both walked over to each other and held each other in a tight embrace. They could hear the tutting over the people in the coffee shop but they didn't care. Sam was a little sweaty but Quinn didn't care. It had been 6 years since they last saw each other at their graduation party. They held each other for as long as possible before it seemed awkward.

Quinn and Sam both ordered drinks and sat down at Quinn's original table. For a few moments it had been awkward, until Sam broke the silence. "So, what have you been doing since high school? We pretty much stopped talking after senior year." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"I know. Well life has been pretty hectic. I went to college, got a job as a kindergarden teacher in New York. Decided I hated New York, so I moved here a few months ago," She smiled. "And you?"

"Well I moved back home with my family for a few years, just to help them out a bit financally. Then I moved here and got a job as a personal trainer." Sam said. They talked for atleast half an hour, just about general thing. Sam had been staring at the glittering ring on Quinn's left finger. Soon curiousity took over. "Is that an engagment ring?" Sam asked.

Quinn looked down and fiddled with the ring, smiling slightly. "Yeah..."

Sam's heart dropped a little and he frowned. He didn't know why, but he was disappointed. 'Stop,' He thought to himself. 'Man up. You're getting married yourself'.

"Oh," He said and took a long sip of his coffee. "Who's the lucky guy then?"

"Puck." Quinn said, still smiling and she looked up. Sam could see in her eyes how in love she was with Puck, the guy she had a baby with. The guy who left high school with her in his arms. Now he was the guy she'd spend the rest of her life with. Puck wasn't anything special. He didn't go to college and the last time Sam spoke to him was Puck asking if he need a pool cleaner. Sam knew she could do better. He knew she settled for less. "And what about you and your love life?" She asked, trying to keep this now awkward conversation going.

"Mercedes. We're getting married in a few weeks." He said. He didn't have that smile on his face that he usually did when he told people about her. He was overcome with jealousy. He was jealous of Puck. And jealousy soon came over Quinn. She was going to lose Sam all over again. She felt those feelings she used to have for him again. 'Quinn, get over yourself.' She thought. 'You love Puck. You're marrying Puck.' She was interupted from her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone. It was a text from Rachel, telling her that her and Puck were invited over to hers for a dinner party. Quinn took this as an opportunity to leave.

"I need to go Sam. But congradulations on you and Mercedes." Quinn said, putting her book in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "It was nice seeing you again." She said with a smile and got out of her seat.

"You too." Sam said and watched her leave. Emotion came over him and tears blurred his vision. He held his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. He loved Mercedes didn't he? So why was he like this? Crying about a girl he didn't know anymore. Just somebody that he used to know.

Quinn got into her car and broke down. She suddenly regreted everything she has done since dating Sam. Cheating on Sam with Finn. Dating Puck and saying yes to him. Maybe if she wasn't such a stupid girl, it would be Sam she'd be meeting at the end of the aisle. After a few minutes of non-stop crying, she took out a tissue from her bag and cleared away the smugs of mascara and eye liner. She started her car and a song blarred out of her speakers. It sang:

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know.."


End file.
